1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data security apparatus and system for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data security apparatus and system in which data can be read on a mobile terminal even with high confidentiality and information leakage can be prevented reliably.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/208,076 (corresponding to JP-A 2009-189541) discloses an information sharing system including a server apparatus and a mobile terminal apparatus. The server apparatus stores medical data, such as clinical information of a patient, diagnostic data and the like. The mobile terminal apparatus accesses the server apparatus through a communication network, for a user to read the medical data on the mobile terminal apparatus. Even in case he or she is present outside a hospital facility as medical service provider, the medical data can be accessed and read easily.
The medical data includes information related to privacy of a patient with high confidentiality. The information sharing system must be established by considering prevention of information leakage. JP-A 2007-259958 discloses a nurse call system to prevent the information leakage of the medical data. The nurse call system is installed in a hospital facility, and informs medical staff such as nurse or doctor of a nurse call or patient call of the patient present in a hospital room.
JP-A 2007-259958 discloses the nurse call system, in which an information display panel is installed in a corridor of a hospital facility at one of hospital rooms and displays the clinical information of a patient. In case the nurse call is created, the information display panel is driven to display the clinical information of the patient as a caller. There is security control of the information display panel for preventing the information leakage. Only in case a wireless transmitter is carried by the patient and the medical staff and comes near to the information display panel, the clinical information is displayed. In case the wireless transmitter is distant from the information display panel, the clinical information does not appear but is kept invisible. Only in case the patient or the medical staff is present near to the information display panel, the clinical information is displayed. Thus, the clinical information can be protected from leakage to a third party.
The medical staff such as a nurse or doctor sometimes travels to visit a home of the patient outside the hospital facility for the purpose of a home care for diagnosis, treatment or nursing. The information sharing system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/208,076 may be useful by use of the medical data such as the clinical information of a patient accessed with the mobile terminal apparatus. However, confidentiality of the medical data is very high. Prevention of the information leakage must be ensured. Should the mobile terminal apparatus be lost, a problem of the information leakage will be considerably serious. To this end, data management of the medical data should be carried out strictly in the use of the mobile terminal apparatus.
The nurse call system of JP-A 2007-259958 is installed in the site of the hospital facility, and cannot be utilized for the home care for diagnosis, treatment or nursing outside the hospital facility. The mobile terminal apparatus is used as the wireless transmitter. Reading the medical data on the mobile terminal apparatus is not suggested. In U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2009/208,076, reading the medical data on the mobile terminal apparatus is suggested. However, the document is silent on prevention of the information leakage.